Who am I?
by Jason and Elsie are Siblings
Summary: Max lost her wings! So who is she? Adopted from Annalynn Roe. She has the first chapter!


**HELLO'S PEOPLE! I just got back from my grandpas and grandmas and now I'm going write this story I adopted from: Annalynn Roe! She has the first chapter!  
**

I wasn't Maximum Ride anymore. _Who was I? _I thought, "I'm not Maximum Ride anymore am I?" I asked, my voice came out really scratched, "Will I be me anymore?" I asked out "My pain won't go away anymore well it?" I started to ask more questions out loud, "Who am I now? What am I? What if I'm an monster, trained to kill, t-the others? Do I like brownies? Will my Coke A' Cola explode? What will I do? I f-feel s-so hopeless!" I said and started to cry, "Who is the Maximum Girl?" I finally asked that one question, "Is our Maximum Ride crying?" I turned around to see a boy. He had olive-skin with black eyes. His hair was also Jet-Black to! He also dressed very nicely. He wore a button down shirt with black jeans. His shoe's are black sneakers with, _Hawk _in carved in a nice Royal Blue. In other terms, Fang! "I don't know Maximum Ride" I muttered feeling so lost and empty, "I was hit by a car! So, who am I?" I asked, "You have Amnesia?" Fang asked his eye's wide, "No! I know who I am! I just don't know who I am!" I snapped, "Okay, amnesia or not?" Fang asked. I shook my head no. "Good" He said, "So why don't you know yourself?" He asked, "I have no wings anymore! I'm no longer Maximum Ride!" I said, "No longer the girl who saved the world! No longer ... No longer Maxine Walker, Maximum Martinez, Maximum Ride" I breathed, "So who am I?" I asked, "Aww, don't worry Max" Fang started, "NO! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted and pushed him away. I ran, and ran, and ran. I wasn't so sure where I was going! I just had to get away from my old life. Because I was no longer Maximum Ride

I blinked twice the moment I woke up. I was in a cave. My makeshift bed was on the cold hard stone floor. I pushed away the tears. Just yesterday I ran to get away. To get away of my old life, to get away from Maximum Ride. Because I was no longer Maximum Ride, so who was I? _I could be anyone! Anything! I'm just a human I guess! But who am I? I could be anyone! _I thought, "Starting with an R is a cool name! R-R-Ra-Ra-Rav-Rave? No, Raven! I'm Raven who? Raven La Rue? No ... Raven, Raven Lost! I'm Raven Lost!" I said. I felt like me! A new me! But first I needed a new hair colour! And eye colour! And a new excuse to why I was on the run. I sighed and walked outside the cave. I was at a lake,"Raven Lost, living at um, erm, uh?" I, Raven Lost, asked. "Well, there has to be a store around!" I snapped half to myself, half to the world. "There is Raven!" I turned around and saw a female. She had black hair and grey eyes. Pale also, and she looked like the kind of girl who got out a lot, "Who are you?" I asked, "Katie Patt! Never seen you in Central Park before!" Katie said, "I live in that cave to! My mom and dad died when I was first born. BTW: I'm only 5!" "I'm Raven Lost! I never knew my parents! I was always on the run! Always fighting and hiding!" I said. Feeling ashamed right away. I mean I just lied to a 5-year-old! _That was Max! I'm Raven Lost now! _I scolded myself, "I wasn't going to stay" I told her, "Oh, ple-eee-ease stay! It'll be so much fun! I'll have a mom and a best friend!" Katie said. I couldn't help but grin. She was so cute! "Okay, I'll stay!" I said. My guess, The world wasn't ready for Raven Lost yet! The world need's this hero to stay silent! "Also, can you help me with a small problem?" Katie asked, "Sure sweetie" I said, ready to help her with anything, "There is a guy who says he'll take me away because I don't have a mum! I do now!" Katie said and we walked towards the streets, "First thing first. Hair dye! Pink, Orange, Brown, Yellow, or Black?" I ask, "An Pink!" Katie said and led me to a Walmart. We walked in and went to the dye section. We chose an awesome Pink! Then we went to the eye doctor, "Excuse me, I need coloured contacts" I told the lady who worked there, "A golden and grey one" We bought as many as we could manage. Then we returned to the lake. First we dyed my hair and I glanced in the water. The pink had black and white streaks in it. In fact, my hair was basically black and white! "Pink Streaks" I read on the box, "Black and White to" I glanced at the water. The left side of my hair was black, the right side was white, and I had pink streaks. Then we put the contacts in. My left eye was a nice golden while my right eye was a grey. "I'm now Raven Lost" I said and blinked, "Katie Patt. Your new last name is Lost" I told her and she nodded. We dyed her hair Pink. "So we struggling, fighting to eat, and we wondering, when well be free" I sung. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" Katie asked, "Look. We need to find a safe place besides this" I swiped my hand towards the cave, "Dump" Then I remembered the flocks look when we went out to pick strawberries. Before we were attacked, before they took my baby. **_Max! You have a flock to take care of!_ **Oh great. The voice was back, **_Where are you really Max? Look around the cave. Look at the girl! Do you really call this home? _**_Who? This is Raven Lost! I don't know a Max! I'm a girl **Raven Lost eh? Then why do remember Angel? The flock? Our old house? **Who are you talking to? **Max, fly north! **But I can't fly **Take a plane Max, Take Katie Patt **Who is this Max girl?_ I had no idea who this Max girl was. I was Raven Lost now! "Raven?" I looked down, "Are you okay Sweetie?" I asked, "You went dead silence!" "I know Sweet" I told her and stroked her hair. Remembering how I did this to Angel and Nudge. And now they had no one! "I'll be okay" I told her, "We need help!" Katie decide, "Why do you say that?" I asked, "Because I know! I know! What I had to do! They crushed my spirits! Please sing The Original Waving Flag" Katie asked, I did. I sung all out. For Katie, "I love that! How do you know that?" She asked, "I just, I just do." I said simply. Not wanting explain my past. Then her eyes blank, "Katie?" I asked, _**She's okay! **Are you sure? **Yeah! **Why should I believe that? **Do you believe me? **You've haven't lied to me before! Except that one time ... **Yeah! But I had to! **Leave me alone! I'm not Maximum Ride! I'm Raven Lost! **You are Lost Ride! A Raven who needs to spread her wings, call herself Maximum Ride! **Leave me alone! I hate it! **You do not understand do you? **No **One day Max, One day! **I'm not Max! You're the only thing that keeps me connected to Max! **Max! Where are you?**_And now it's Angel _Who? _I asked **_Max. Where are you? We are above Central Park!_ **I dragged Katie's limp body into the cave **_MAX! _**_WHO THE HELL IS THIS INSIDE MY BRAIN? **Angel! **I'M RAVEN LOST! **Max! I know it's you** Who is this Max boy you keep telling me about? **Max. We are worried! Fang's Flock and yours. Fang said you went insane!**_I took a shaky breath. Leave it up to Fang! _I don't know who Fang is! Or Fang's Flock! Or this Flock you call mine! But if you could help me that'll be great! I'm in a Cave by the big lake! **I won't tell them Max** Thank you, but I have no idea who this Max is! _I heard flapping outside the cave, _Flapping? _I asked myself. I walked out of the cave and gaped at what I saw. Wings! They have wings! They all stared at me, "Max?" Fang asked, "Who?" I said. I put on a more girly voice, "I was so sure" Angel said, "I'm Raven Lost. Please, my family needs help!" I said, not breaking my voice or personality for one second, "Where is she?" Kate asked, "Inside the Cave" I said and we walked in and sure enough Katie was on the floor, her eyes blank. Everyone except Iggy stared at her then I noticed. Her skin was rippling and she was getting more wolf-like. My very first instinct was this: "RUN!"

I blinked away the tears as we collapsed, "What happened to Katie?" I asked, "Raven, she's an eraser" Fang said, "Whats that? A rubber pink thing that chase's you around" I asked. They all smiled, "No. A wolf mutant trained to hunt down the flocks" Holden said. I nodded, "Look, Raven, do you mind if I call you Rave?" Maya asked. "I don't mind" I told Maya. She added Pink Streaks, smart! "I think your in danger" Maya told me. I made my eye's go big


End file.
